


It's The Pole!

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Vettel / Kimi Räikkönen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Kimi got his first pole again after 10 years.





	It's The Pole!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Qaulifying was already over for a few hours but Kimi still felt like a king. Pole position. Wow, this was so amazing. He haven't been on pole since ten years. He looked up in the mirror in his motorhome and almost was a little confused by seeing himself smiling. He had the imagine of the ice man but he couln't always keep it. Especially not now.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and stepped out of his motorhome, getting overrun by his mechanics "Guys? What are you up to?" he asks carefully. "What are you even asking, we're going to celebrate your pole! No arguments, Kimi! Your team mate and some other drivers are already invited!" his engineer Antonio pulls him close so he can't escape and Kimi sighted "Urgh, guys..." "No arguments, mate! It's your first pole in 10 years!" and so Kimi gets carried away by a whole bunch of Ferrari people to a party location.

As they arrived at the location, Kimi was greeted and congratulated by many familiar faces. He quickly made his way to the bar and got himself a beer. His eyes were wandering over the crowd and he was kind of overwhelmed. Did all those people really come just because of his pole? He didn't even win the race yet...

The Finn wasn't even allowed to think about it, as he was pulled on the dancefloor by Danny Ricciardo. "Come on mate, don't hang around, let's celebrate!" Daniel motivated him. It took Kimi a while to get warm but then he started to enjoy his party. He was dancing and drinking a lot. He took shots with almost everyone around, which made him pretty tipsy easily.

After a while, he walked back to the bar...well he made the best out of what he thought walking was. He leaned against the cold surface, watching the people being happy, because of him. It really filled him up with joy.

He let his eyes wander around one more time. This time he caught his team mate Sebastian talking and laughing. Kimi hat to confess to himself, that he thought that Seb was an really attractive man. Seb caught Kimis eyes and walked over to him. "Wow" the older one thought, as he saw Sebs smile and his big sparkling blue eyes. Kimi never was attracted to men but honestly! Nobody in this world would ever say that sebastian Vettel wasn't attractive.

He found himself in a huge hug from Sebastian "You did so awesome, Kimi I was really impressed! That was outstanding!" and by the over excitingly sound of his voice, the Finn could say that his team mate wan't sober anymore either "Thanks man" he smiles and gave Seb a little slap on his shoulder "Let's see how the race will turn out tomorrow" The german gave him a big grin "I'm going to kick your butt for sure! I've leaned a lot from your actions." Sebastian laughed and made Kimi almost...melt?

Uh- oh, what was that for a feeling?! He looked Seb straight in the eyes. That moment was kind of facinating. Of course the alcohol was speaking out of him but he made a little try and leaned a bit forward, as if he would kiss him. Sebastian didn't make a move, stared back at Kimi "Not here" he whispered and let go the hug.

The Finn was slightly confused. Not by Sebs words but by his own actions. Damn you, alcohol..." I'm sorry, Sebastian. I didn't mean to..." but he couldn't even finnish his sentence "Oh, you exactly meant to, Kimi...but I fear you won't remember tomorrow...Let's see how you think in a few hours" Seb grinned. "So let's go, dude! We still have to celebrate" the hand of the german grabbed his wrist.

This action was really weird but as the No. 5 gave him an unbelivable smile, Kimi knew he not just won the pole today, he also won a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
